Various structures have been proposed to reduce the amount of water used by toilet bowls to flush urine. Generally special purpose toilet bowls have been proposed that have separate compartments for urine and feces. Some of these use separate flushing systems for urine and for feces in an attempt to reduce water usage in this fashion. Others have inserted separate compartments into a standard toilet bowl but these either drain continuously or have complicated structures to drain out the urine.